


Hoard of Hearts

by deepseachaos



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Dragon Jaskier | Dandelion, Gen, Jaskier angst, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion-centric, M/M, Mentioned Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepseachaos/pseuds/deepseachaos
Summary: What's a dragon without their hoard?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Hoard of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write some dragon!Jaskier.  
> It ended up being some Jaskier angst.

Hoards are such an odd thing.  
Hoards can be gold, priceless jewels, books, magical items, or even useless trinkets that hold no value.  
But these are things that can be made to last.  
Hoards should be made to last because a hoard is a painful thing to lose.  
Sometimes hoards fade and need to be added to on a shorter time span.  
Flowers.  
Stolen food.  
Hearts.  
Hoards of hearts are a constant ticking clock, counting down, for hearts change or turn to dust in the flow of time.  
Giving so much for only a few moments of finally having something to start his hoard.  
But lovers scorned and short-term flings won't keep a hoard alive.  
He thought he finally found a heart to keep in his hoard for years to come.  
He gave so much of himself, followed this man for years without expecting much.  
But he forgot that hearts change.  
Hurtful words echo in his head as he leaves the mountain.  
All he wanted was a heart, but instead his was broken.  
His scales ripped through flesh as he shed his human skin.  
Their sparkling silver now a dull grey.  
His painful roar is a beacon to all who can hear it.  
But he knows that.  
After all, what's a dragon without a hoard?


End file.
